spiffy_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiffy and the Marvelous World
Spiffy and the Marvelous world. Plot Once upon a time, Spiffy was sleeping in his house, he was dreaming about a wonderful world, made out of everything he likes, the sky was dark blue and starry, it looked like being in a galaxy or a wormhole, the starry looked like the milky way, in the morning, something woke him up, it was Nelson doesn't feed, wash or do anything with him, Nelson doesn't care about Spiffy, so, he stays in his room to play his Xbox One, while his dad tells him not to. Spiffy (dreaming): Ummmm.... In the morning, Nelson woke him up and... "Wake up Spiffy, today is a great day!" Nelson said. "Um, i'm just dreaming about something, so don't disturb me." Spiffy replied. Some minutes later, Spiffy woke up and he started playing with Nelson's toys. "Nelson, it's time for school, and after school, you have to help our Spiffy, if you don't help him, well, there will be no Xbox one until the last day of school this summer, got it?" Nelson's dad said. "Ok, daddy, but, i don't want to go to school today, i want to stay home and play my Xbox one." Nelson replied. "Well, Nelson, it's time for breakfast, come downstairs, you can either go to school, or you can go to school without breakfast." Nelson's dad said. Breakfast... "Yuck, i'm not eating scrambled eggs, i want Cap'n Crunch cereal, not this junk." Nelson said. "Nelson, you can either have scrambled eggs, or you won't have breakfast tomorrow, also, scrambled eggs is good for you, Cap'n Crunch isn't, because eggs help you grow thanks to protein, Cap'n Crunch can make you sick." Dad replied. "I SAID I WANT CAP'N CRUNCH CEREAL RIGHT NOW AND THAT IS AN ULTRA DIMENSIONAL FINAL, GIVE, ME, CAP'N CRUNCH, CEREAL, RIGHT, NOW!" Nelson yelled. "Nelson, you are just being bad, you don't deserve Cap'n Crunch because you're still grounded." Dad replied. After school... "You have to help Spiffy, if you don't, there will be no Xbox or Cap'n Crunch for you." Dad said. "No, i'm not helping our stupid Spiffy fox cat, i want to hang out with my girlfriend." Nelson replied. "Too bad, you made him cry cause you called him stupid fox cat, you have to help him whether you like it or not, now, start doing what i said, or really, no Xbox." Dad replied. "For the last time, no, no, i will not help Spiffy and you can't make me, don't force me to help Spiffy, you, take this." Nelson said. "Nelson, now you're just being stupid, how dare you throw a desk lamp at my face, that's it, today is September and you will be grounded until the last day of school this summer, that means 9 months, until June, there will be no Xbox, no Cap'n Crunch, no hanging out with your girlfriend, no using the bathroom and lots more, now sleep until tomorrow morning, or else, you will be grounded for additional 10 months." Dad said. Category:Stories